At first sight
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel AU...How two lives are going to be upset by a simple glance... Thanks to my beta Fantony...


**First of all, I would like to thank my beta Fantony **

"**Destiel addict" Facebook page - 5th anniversary challenge.**

**AU submission Destiel**

**AT FIRST SIGHT**

That night, Castiel was getting ready to go out like almost every last Wednesday of the month. He put on his trench coat and cast a last glance at the mirror, trying in vain to arrange his tousled hair, and smiled... He liked those evenings. He needed them... They were a breath of fresh air.

Castiel didn't have many friends, but he could count on any of them. The ordeal that had hit him nearly three years ago had shown him the value of this friendship... It was inestimable...

That particular Wednesday, it was Ash's turn to organize the evening... He chose a family restaurant he had stumbled upon a while ago... He and his partner, Kevin, were looking for a nice place to eat after an evening at the cinema... The sign had caught their attention... "At first sight"... It had made them smile and they had decided to push the door... They hadn't regretted it.

"I had dinner there with Kevin last week... Blimey! The waiter is a hottie!"

All eyes turned towards him, all suddenly wondering if the food was the honest reason of his choice.

"Hey guys, if it was yucky, I would have told you... You eye the waiter greedily, that's right, but you pay for the dish."

The six of them took place at the table the restaurant owner had shown them at the back of the room. He gave them menus and suggested the plat du jour.

"The waiter will take your order once you have made your choice."

Castiel had his back at the kitchens... Ash was sitting in front of him, trying to spot the said waiter.

"You're gonna end up with a stiff neck, and maybe it's not even the same guy who's gonna serve us," Kevin grumbled.

"Don't be jealous, honey... I just wanted to feast my eyes... That guy isn't even gay, it's obvious... You've got nothing to fear," he said, winking at him.

Castiel had folded his trench coat on his chair and was reading the menu absently.

"Rhhhhhhhha... Here he is," Ash started to bounce on his chair.

"Stop this, you're gonna put us to shame," Garth was getting irritated.

"Killjoy... Wait for him to come and you'll see."

"I am hetero and engaged, for your information."

"Becky," Ash rolled his eyes.

"Ash," Gaby scolded him.

"Just kidding... He knows I like his Kiki," he replied, not tearing his gaze away from the waiter who was taking the order of a young couple at the other end of the room. "Will you come here?" he was losing patience.

And the waiter came... All smiles, a pen behind his ear and a notebook in his hand.

"Have those gentlemen made up their mind?"

"We'll start with a house aperitif, if it's ok with you, guys?" Ash asked, glancing at them. They nodded in silence.

"No problem," the waiter said, taking his pen.

"I just wanted a beer!"

"Oh, Cass... Be a bit audacious," his neighbour teased him.

The waiter turned towards Castiel.

"House aperitif for everyone," Balty exclaimed.

Castiel looked up from the menu and... met the waiter's eyes...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean had been working at Bobby's for nearly two years... A small restaurant with its regular customers and its routine... He does some extra work there on the evening to supplement his income... He earned his life quite fairly as a mechanic but it wasn't enough to raise his brother the way he wanted to.

Sam never seemed to stop growing... At 6'3, his body stopped growing up, except one detail, his brain hadn't followed... He had remained a big child... A child whose father turned away from, after the death of his wife. If Mary loved her little angel, John found it difficult that his almost 6'7" twenty-four-year old son had the brain of a seven-year-old child.

Dean had never cared about that. He loved his brother, whatever his handicap, and Sam repaid him a hundredfold.

Dean had been raising him alone for nearly four years, since the day their father decided to pack up and leave and then never gave any sign of life, leaving the younger brother in the family apartment. It was the neighbour who called Dean when Sam knocked at his door at 1.00am, hungry.

Since that day, Sam had been living with him, sharing his days between the care home and his older brother's flat.

When Dean worked at Bobby's, Helen, the ground floor neighbour, looked after Sam. "Watching TV here or at home, what difference does it make? At least, I'm not alone." When she arrived, Sam was usually sleeping... Dean made his best to come back home as soon as possible. Bobby never kept him too late, he knew his family situation. As soon as the last customer was served, Dean left.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

That night, he broke the rule... He left much earlier...

He had heard that so particular voice and above all, he had crossed the most extraordinary eyes he had ever seen.

Love at first sight... You can't explain it... You experience it...

And he had just experienced it. Not with a woman. But with a man...

Dean had never experienced love at first sight... It was like a cold shower followed by a hot flush.

He had never been attracted to a man before... It was like a hot flush followed by a cold shower...

He started to trip over his words miserably and it finally was Ash's voice that made him tear his gaze away from that blue in which he had dropped anchor.

The whole table remained silent... Their eyes spoke volumes but they carefully avoided Castiel's and the waiter's. Except Ash.

"House aperitif for everyone," he repeated grumpily.

Dean didn't say a word. He just nodded and quickly walked away.

"Am I the only one who thinks something has just happened or was I in another dimension?" Gaby asked ironically.

"Cass?" Balty waved his hand in front of his friend's blank face.

"I... I..." Castiel stammered, trying to gather his wits.

"Ok. Something has definitely happened," Balty confirmed, laughing. "Have you seen that hottie? Dammit! You hit the jackpot on this one," he said, nudging Castiel.

Castiel ducked his head, blushing.

"Don't mess things up now," Gaby said very seriously. "And you, stop brooding," he reprimanded Ash who was sulking in a corner. "May I remind you poor Kevin is sitting next to you?"

Ash grew pale.

"Oh, Pumpkin, I'm unforgivable," he leaned to kiss him but Kevin turned away. "I swear I didn't mean any harm... I thought that guy was straight… It was for the fun of it."

"Ahhhhh but I can assure you that guy is straight, trust me... And right now, the poor man doesn't understand what has just fallen on him," Gaby giggled.

"Cupid's arrow," Barty replied, laughing.

Castiel had not spoken a single word since the waiter had left.

Dean walked behind the counter.

"Brad, do me a favour, will you?"

"Sure," Brad looked at him a bit worriedly.

"Can you take care of table 10?"

"What? Those six guys over there?" he asked, glancing at the table.

"Yeah."

"Why? Have they been rude to you?" Brad was ready to go and tell them off.

"No, not at all... It's not that... It's just... I'm not feeling too well, that's all."

"Alright. As you want."

"They want house aperitifs," Dean said, taking off his apron.

"I prepare that and then I'll take care of your rogues." He stared at Dean who was carefully avoided his eyes. "Dean, you sure you're ok?"

"I..."

"Dude, you look as white as a sheet... You should come back home. I'll tell Bobby and will replace you for the table service... There aren't too many people, I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely... Come on, get out of here."

"Thanks Brad... I owe you one... Stay here, I'm gonna tell Bobby."

"Ok," Brad replied, patting his shoulder.

Dean walked towards the kitchens, feeling Ash's gaze on him.

"Bobby!"

The latter was leaning over the saucepans, giving orders to his assistant.

"What?" He asked as he turned around, a bit annoyed. "Bloody hell, you look like crap, kid!" he exclaimed, a worried look on his face as he got away from the stove.

"I'm not feeling good... Brad's gonna take care of the table service and I'm going home," he mumbled.

"No problem, my boy."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"Alright... Just let me know if you feel you can't come... I'll ask Brad to do extra work if it's necessary... He'd be quite pleased, actually..."

"No, it should be ok... Thanks Bobby."

"Take care of yourself... And give Sammy a kiss for me, will you?"

"I certainly will."

Bobby went back to his pans.

Dean got out, grabbed his jacket and left without another glance at table 10.

"Dammit... He's leaving," Gaby commented, a distraught look on his face.

Balty turned around to Castiel who looked up from his menu and gave him a light smile.

"Shit," Garth grumbled.

"That was another dimension," Castiel whispered.

The evening was a bit tarnished by that stroke of bad luck. But Gaby wasn't crazy, he had seen what had happened and he certainly didn't want to call it quits... Castiel deserved to have his chance... He had already suffered enough. It couldn't end that way, one could trust Gabriel Mercier...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Helen was surprised to see him come back home so early and worried about his pale face but above all, she was pretty sure something was tormenting him. She had known Dean for years, long before his brother came and moved in with him, she could read him like an open book, even if he tried his best to remain secretive.

"Dean?" She called out as she joined him in the kitchen, where he had just opened a beer bottle. "What's up?"

"Nothing... I'm not feeling too well... It'll pass... Everything ok with Sammy?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Everything's always ok with my Sammy... It's about you I'm worrying right now... You look knackered... You won't be able to keep going much longer at that rate..."

"I have to... I can't give up... I must pay the care home and that's the only way."

"And who will take care of him if you break down? Have you ever thought about that?"

"Uncle Jimmy promised me to do so if something happened to me..."

"A goody two-shoes priest... Pfft..." She said, rolling her eyes.

"He's all we have left."

"I know that but... I'd just like you to think of yourself sometimes... To go out, meet people... Fall in love..."

She didn't see him blush when he sipped at his beer to hide his embarrassment.

"When was the last time you went out with someone? Seriously, I mean."

"I don't know... And I don't have time for that, Helen," Dean was getting irritated.

"Take the time, then," she told him in a bossy tone.

"I... No... Sammy will always come first, anyway," he replied, staring at his beer.

"Dean, what's up with you tonight?" Helen came closer to him.

He knew he could talk to her, tell her everything, but the words somehow stayed stuck in his throat.

"Dean... You know you can tell me everything," she encouraged him with anxiety in her voice.

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

A bright smile enlightened Helen's face.

"Dean Winchester." He fell back to silent. "You don't seem too thrilled about this," she said in a tone that betrayed her disappointment.

"I would have been thrilled if..." He turned away and put the bottle on the kitchen's work surface.

"Dean?"

He let out a sight, his fingers clenching at the edge of the piece of furniture.

"It's a guy, Helen... Dammit! I fell in love with a bloody guy," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"And?"

"AND? I'm not gay!" He almost shouted as he turned around.

"Love chooses its time, not its target."

"I can't... It's..."

"It's what, Dean?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He pouted and refused to answer.

"What's he like, that... guy?" She enquired, leaning against the work surface next to him.

"He is... Well, he is..."

"Your description isn't very clear."

"Dammit, Helen! You're not making things easy for me."

She started to laugh.

"He is... pretty?" He ducked his head. "I take that as a yes."

"I don't know what to do... I haven't even talked to him... We've just stared at each other and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him... I thought my heart was going to explode... I've never felt something like that... Dammit..." He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Will you stop with all those dammit? That's annoying... No, wait, what's annoying, actually," she straightened up to face him, "... is you being that bloody macho man who didn't even find the courage to ask him what his name was... Dean, magic stuff like that happens only once in a lifetime... You can't miss that chance or you will regret it forever..."

"Helen," his eyes were wide with exasperation.

"Yes, I know, he's a guy, and then? Who cares? Since when has loved had a sex?"

"Since I was hetero..." Dean fulminated.

"Then my boy... Welcome to your new reality... You're gay now... And you're gonna be a good boy and move your ass, and go back there."

"NO... He must have left, anyway," he mumbled, taking a sip at his beer.

"Or you hope he has left, more like! If you want to know what has just happened to you, then find him and follow your instinct."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can... At least, you'll know where you stand... Now get the hell out before I kick you out of here."

"May I remind you this is my home here?"

"Not tonight... OUT! And I don't want to see you again before you get to know his name."

"You're a pain."

"I know... I don't give a damn... OUT!"

"Quiet down... You're gonna wake Sammy up," he said, looking daggers at her.

She gave him a black look too and pointed at the door... Dean finally complied with her order...

She was right, he knew that but by the time he arrived at the restaurant, it was already too late... They were all gone.

From the outside, he watched Bobby cleaning up the now empty room.

"It probably means that it is how it was supposed to be," he thought and yet it left him with a heavy heart... Those damned blue eyes branded on his memory would keep haunting him for a long time.

On the counter, under a glass, a phone number and a note.

"Hi Dean... His name is Castiel. We need to talk... Gaby."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel came back home and showered in an attempt to wipe away the memory of this face... He sighed... Ash was right, he stood no chance. Gaby had harassed that poor Brad so badly that he ended up knowing Dean was hetero, and the way he fled was a clear and accurate answer to his vain hopes.

Brad gave them to understand that he had come back home because he wasn't feeling good... Castiel's heart sank...

Putting his cup on the coffee table, he sat with his legs to his chest on the small sofa, grey marl pyjamas and bare feet... His eyes fell on a photograph on the television...

"I miss you so much..." he whispered, leaning his chin on his knees. "I miss this so much."

Nathan had died far from him, far from everything... In a nameless desert which was of no interest to Castiel until that fateful day... For many, Iraq had become an almost forgotten war but for those who still had family there, for those who had lost there a brother, a sister, a son, a daughter, a wife, a husband, a friend or, like Castiel, a lover, his love... It was just the painful memory of the loss. It was nearly three years now that Rachel, Nathan's mother, had called him in tears...

Her son, that man he had been in love with for five years, was dead... Victim of an enemy fire... A life erased in one sweep... Two lives actually, because his had been swept away at the same time. Victim of human stupidity, Castiel wanted to shout...

He then had wandered for long months, convinced that he wouldn't outlive him, but Gaby had refused to let him sink...

He had known Castiel since university... They had studied law together... He had become a lawyer and Castiel, a legal adviser... Fifteen years of a flawless friendship...

After those few months during which they had supported him in his mourning, his friends had decided to take things in hand.

They forced him to get out with them, and even if Garth and Balty weren't gay, that never stopped them from partying with them in all the gay clubs of the town... Gaby wanted that Castiel got back a taste for another man, a taste for pleasure.

It took him more than a year before he ended up in the arms of someone else, but it never was for more than a night or a couple of days... Castiel refused to become attached, Nathan's shadow taking all the place.

Gaby often prayed to ask Nathan to let Castiel breathe again...

And that evening, in that restaurant, he knew that Nathan had stepped aside.

Castiel ended up falling asleep on the sofa... All he dreamt of were emerald eyes lost in his own eyes and he woke up in the morning with that bitter feeling that he had missed a new beginning. He left for work with no enthusiasm because to be honest with himself, Castiel didn't like his job... He was supposed to quit after Nathan's return from military service... They would have left for the Western coast where they both wanted to open a vintage shop... It was Nathan's dream, not his, but at that time, Nathan was his own dream anyway.

Being in his arms was his paradise... Since he died, his life had been hell until...

He sighed... Dean... That was ridiculous and hopeless but it had allowed Castiel to take a step he had never dared to cross... He had coped with the loss... His heart had opened again...

He put on his trench coat and closed the door, lowering his head. A sharp snap inside the flat. The portrait had just fallen onto the floor.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean didn't sleep well, lost in his contradictory feelings.

Of course he hoped to fall in love again but it hadn't ended that well with Lisa, his last serious affair...

She loved Dean. She loved Sam too but everything changed when he moved in with them. She tensed up, refusing to share her life –their life- with a big child...

Without Sam, no life... She left Dean after two years of a life together made of arguments and reconciliations...

He had had other affairs since, but they had all been one-night stands... He didn't want to become attached and to have to make a choice. There was no choice... Sam would always come first.

The latter took him out of his torpor.

"Don't we have breakfast?" Dean always found it difficult to make the connection between Sam's deep voice and his mental age. He was always expecting him to talk like kid Sammy of his teenage days, but if his brain had remained trapped, his voice, on the other hand, had broken.

"What do you want, my boy?"

"Pancakes," he replied with a huge smile.

"Good idea... Lay the table... I get dressed and I'll make them."

"Fine!"

Dean put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt... Just before getting out of his room, he looked at himself in the wardrobe's mirror, thinking of what had happened the day before and which hadn't left his mind.

"Shit," he grumbled as he realised that thinking of the blue-eyed stranger had made his body react.

He stood there a few minutes to regain control.

"No way! I won't have a boner for a guy... Dammit... What are you doing to me, huh?!" he said, getting out of the room.

He took Sam to the care home and then he went straight to the garage where Franck was waiting for him with the relieved smile of a man who has just seen the Messiah for the first time.

"Ah, Dean... You're saving me... Get a move on... I have a gorgeous Mustang waiting for you, and guess what, if you repair it before tomorrow evening, we'll get an extra bonus..."

"How much?"

"Two hundred dollars... Half for you, obviously."

Dean smiled at him.

"Where is she?"

"There... The pretty black doll at the bottom."

Dean was in awe. It was an old model but he could tell at a glance that she was maintained and cherished...

"What's the matter?"

"See for yourself," Franck said, holding out the keys.

Around 10am, the phone rang... Franck picked it up...

"DEAN!" He shouted from his study. "It's for you... Pick up the outside line."

"Thanks," Dean replied, wiping his hands covered in grease.

"Hello?"

"Dean... It's me, Bobby."

"Bobby? There's no need to worry about tonight... I'll be there... I-"

"I'm not calling you about that," he cut him off.

"Ah?" Dean leant against the post on which the phone was hung.

"I found a weird note on the counter this morning."

"Really? Something to do with me?"

"You could say that, yeah," Dean could picture Bobby smiling at the end of the line.

"Spit it out, Bobby."

"Got a pen?"

"Sorry?"

"A pen? What it takes to write?"

"Yeah, sure... Hold on a second..." He leant to take a notebook and a pen on the work table. "I'm listening."

"Then write down... Hello Dean... His name is Castiel... We need to talk... Gaby..."

Without thinking, Dean wrote down the phone number that followed.

"Yes, and?" He finally asked.

"His name is Castiel... Isn't he the reason you suddenly felt ill yesterday?" Bobby could hardly conceal his growing hilarity.

"Shit," Dean whispered, hanging up without even saying goodbye to Bobby.

He stared at the notebook for a long time... Castiel... Even his name was magic...

"Dammit... What the hell is happening to me?" He wondered as he let himself slip to the ground.

Franck ended up worrying.

"Dean?" He found him with his head in his hands, the notebook at his feet. "You ok?" He asked, squatting.

"No, I'm not." Dean looked up and met the old man's eyes. "Franck... Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Of course I do! My Nina and I... That's what happened... Bam! Without warning... and look at us... Twenty-five years later, two children and still together... I'm not saying it's a bed of roses every day, but I would change my life for nothing in the world." He smiled at Dean. "That feels weird, right?"

"Indeed... Above all when it's with a guy," Dean replied, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Ah," Franck raised an eyebrow. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No... Well... Yes... I need to see more clearly into it..." His voice was barely a whisper.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

It was Friday… Neither Castiel nor Dean had managed to wipe the other's face from their mind.

In the middle of the afternoon, Castiel got a call from Gaby asking him to meet him at TJ's after work… It was a tavern where they enjoyed having a drink when their schedules matched.

Castiel wasn't thrilled about the idea, but he agreed nonetheless. He didn't want to stay at home.

He went there on foot, just to take his mind off things... Hands in his trench coat's pockets, he walked with his eyes fixed on the ground, lucky enough to avoid the passers-by who stepped aside.

He pushed the door and greeted Jerry, the owner, with a smile... It was crowded. He glanced around for Gaby and spotted him at a table on the left, half hidden by the party wall that divided the room in two.

He took a few steps forward and noticed Gaby wasn't alone. A man was sitting in front of him.

"Ah, there you are! Finally!" Gaby exclaimed, standing up. "Castiel... This is Dean."

Castiel felt like the ground was about to give way beneath his feet... He had looked at Dean before Gaby even got the time to introduce him, he wanted to greet him out of politeness and had suddenly met his eyes.

It had hurt him so much that he would have left straight away, had he been strong enough to do so.

Dean looked up and met his eyes again. He saw surprise in them but above all, he knew... He knew that what had happened the day before wasn't just an illusion... He felt the same, but he wasn't going to leave this time.

"Well, I believe the presentations are already done," Gaby scorned. "On that note, I'll leave you." Castiel looked away from Dean and turned to Gaby, panic washing over his face. "Go on... Talk to each other... You've got plenty of things to say... Above all about a certain Cupid's arrow..." Gaby laughed.

He patted Castiel on his shoulder.

"See you soon, Dean."

"Goodbye, Gaby... And thank you."

"You're welcome... You'll see... Once you get to know him a little better... He's an awesome guy... And he seems to the only one who's not aware of that." He gave Castiel a knowing wink, and a smile full of affection.

Castiel had ducked his head and didn't dare to look up... He had put his hands back into his pockets.

"Won't you sit down?" Dean ventured.

"Yeah... Yeah, sure..." Castiel pulled the chair after a brief hesitation.

"What happened?" He finally let out.

"Love at first sight, I guess," Dean gently laughed.

"I suppose that's what it's called, yes... Lusting so badly after someone you don't even know," he smiled, his eyes fixed on the table.

"Cass?" The latter looked up and tilted his head, staring at him with a skeptical look... That's when Dean knew for sure... He knew he had just fallen in love with a man.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Dammit... It's not an easy thing to say, you know..." he said, sinking into his seat.

"You're not gay, right? I thought so..." Castiel smiled at him, a bit disappointed.

"And I don't live alone," Dean added tit for tat, lowering his gaze.

"OH," was all Castiel managed to articulate, leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands on his knees.

"I live with my brother. His name is Sammy, he's twenty-eight..." He wanted things to be clear from the start.

"Oh," Castiel looked up and raised an eyebrow.

That guy is so fucking cute, Dean thought.

"He is mentally handicapped."

"And?" Castiel asked, wondering why Dean was telling him all this as if it was a problem.

"He'll always come first."

"I understand..." Castiel smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Why? Does that surprise you?"

"Well, that usually makes people flee... So yeah, it surprises me," he said with a half-smile.

"That won't make me flee, Dean."

Their eyes met, and locked... For a long time... It was just the two of them...

"What'll it be, gentlemen?"

A room, Castiel wanted to say and he started laughing to himself. Dean had probably understood because he started to laugh too.

"Nothing, we were about to leave."

"Yes, that's it, we were about to leave," Castiel repeated, his eyes meeting Dean's again.

"What about you? Anything to tell me?" Dean asked as the waiter walked away.

"I am 100% gay, but you already know that... And if ever we... Well... You'd be my first hetero," he laughed gently. "I lost my boyfriend three years ago, and since then, it has been a bit difficult for me to..." he ducked his head.

"You don't need to talk about this, you know... We barely know each other."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind... I mourned for him, but he'll remain unique to me."

"That's normal..."

A short silence.

"What should we do now? Because I must admit I'm a bit lost... I'd never thought I would once be crazy about a man," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

That's when Castiel knew he had fallen in love with another man.

"We'll progress at your own pace."

"Yes, but right now, I feel like... you know... It's just I don't really know how..." Dean smiled and ducked his head again.

"Come with me," Castiel said, standing up.

Dean hesitated... Why not, after all? He had had a crap private life so far... Helen was right, he had to think a little more of himself and at that moment, he was just lusting after that guy with his angelic smile and his eyes that burnt more brightly than the flames of Hell.

He stood up too.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

There was a little moment of embarrassment on the pavement.

"You got a car?" Castiel asked to break the silence.

"Just right there," Dean replied, pointing at a Chevrolet.

"Wow, an Impala! She's amazing!"

"You don't have a car?"

"Yes, I do. A Mustang. But I had to bring her to the garage, she's got some starting problems. I hope it's nothing too serious... I love that car, it was my father's."

"Shit," Dean thought to himself, laughing... Unbelievable... It was a sign...

He tugged at Castiel's sleeve and pulled him closer.

"There's one thing you won't need to teach me," he said, staring at Castiel's eyes.

"Ah?"

"This", he whispered, locking their lips together.

It was like a blaze... Nothing else mattered anymore.

Castiel tried to deepen the kiss, Dean responded without giving it second thoughts... It was the taste of the other which awakened all senses.

"Goddammit!" Dean exclaimed, taking a step backward to catch his breath.

"As you say," Castiel gave him a teasing smile.

"Do you live far from here?"

"Five minutes drive."

"Very well, Cass... I think it's time to start with the lessons... Gay relationships for dummies."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, apparently not getting the reference... Dean burst out laughing and kissed him again, gently.

"Teach me how to love you, you idiot," he whispered into his ear...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

When he woke up the next morning, his face buried in his lover's neck, Dean knew he had found what he had been looking for.

Helen was right, love had no sex... Or then it would be called 'Castiel', he thought as memories of his night came to his mind.

He raised himself on his elbows and watched him... He knew he'd live the rest of his life with him, he felt this deep in his gut and his gut had never failed him... He pushed a strand of hair away from Castiel's eyes. Castiel awakened and stared at him.

"Hey you, do you know I think I love you?" Dean smiled.

"Already?" Castiel teased.

"Yes, already," Dean replied in a more serious tone than he had intended.

"That's a good thing, because I think I love you too," he said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Dean lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Then that means I've just lost one hundred dollars."

"Sorry?" Castiel asked, tilted a bit confused.

"Nothing... Dammit, I love it when you do that," Dean said, cupping his cheek. "I'm gonna call Helen and ask her to look after Sam today."

"Dean!"

"I need a bit of time for myself... With you." He kissed him fondly. "There are so many things I still need to learn," he added with a smile.

"And you're a very assiduous student."

"Aren't I?" Dean came closer to him.

"Dean... Call first."

"Yes..." he laughed and left the bed...

Castiel smiled and stared at the door… Nathan's face had given up its place to Dean's… Castiel had loved, and he loved again… That felt so much different, or maybe he was the one who had changed ?

Dean came back… They stared at each other for a long time… Castiel on the bed, and Dean standing in the doorway.

They smiled at each other fondly… No word was needed…

THE END.

**Thank you to have read this story.**

**Don't hesitate, if you want, to read my other fic (in English or in French if you understand this language) that will be nice to see you there…**

**My last fic is in progress : "Crossing destinies" (translate by my beta Kiki)**


End file.
